Rock To The Sounds Of Music
by GTSJeffTheKiller
Summary: Karkat and his father moved after his parents divorce. Now Karkat is left in a huge ass house with his father in the small town of Richlands, NC. He never thought he would actually make a friend. Or, many friends to be exact. Maybe moving was the best choice for him. Cause eventually he starts to fall in love with the lispy boy. (#SUCKSATSUMMARIES!) Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Homestuck characters. But I do own a lot of the ones that AREN'T part of Homestuck. All Homestuck characters belong to Andrew Hussie (c)

* * *

**A Chance _(Humanstuck)_**

**Chapter 1: Meet The Future Lovers**

_**Be Bisexual Boy With Anger Issues.**_

New Kid. Yup that's right. It seems like almost every story begins with a new kid. Wow. Okay, yes my story begins with the new kid, me, Karkat Vantas. Yes I have and odd fucking name. Get over it! Fuck. Where was I? Oh right me being a lame fucking new kid.

My parents had a big argument a couple weeks ago. They got a divorce and I was forced to live with my dad. Which meant moving. Moving wasn't a big deal in the friends part. I didn't have much friends in Pennsylvania. This rode trip so far though is a pain in my ass. Dad will not shut up one small bit.

"Karkat you'll love the house we are going to live in. It's HUGE. There's even a in ground pool. And the school system there is great. Believe me. Hopefully while we are there you'll make really good friends and maybe even catch a girlfriend too..." He continues to talk after that. I can finally see where my brother, Kankri, gets it from. In order to shut him up I give him peanut butter. Haha, it works like a charm. To bad I don't have any to shut my annoying fuck of a father up!

"How long until we fucking get there? My ass is starting to hurt." I move a bit to get better comfort.

"Actually, we're here now." He smiled as he pulled into a drive way. My eyes widened at the sight of the house. It was huge. Not Mansion huge but it was pretty big for a normal house. How the fuck could we ever afford this? I got out once the car stopped and walked around the yard. The front yard was small but oh well. There were 2 huge palm trees. One on each side of the driveway. "Alright, the door is unlocked."

"Okay." I grab a couple boxes and walk inside. This house was certainly amazing in every fucking way. I set the boxes down and walked upstairs. I opened all the doors looking for the perfect room. I got to the end of the hall and opened the last door. The room was perfect. The wall was painted red and the carpet was a dark grey.

After a couple hours of bringing things in everything was out of the moving truck. I was left home alone while dad brought the truck to the place where you get your god damn moving trucks. I made my bed and unpacked my boxes. When I got tired I grabbed a notebook and plopped down onto my bed. I love to write songs. I never got why. I just, did. One day it came to me and I was stuck on it. I love to fucking sing. It seems like the only thing to pass time when I get ever so fucking bored! Ugh.

Anyway, I grabbed my guitar and tried to write a tune to go along perfectly with the song. After like 10 minutes of trying I heard loud yelling. It sounded like it came from next door. I set down the guitar and peeked through the curtains.

"Go to hell!" A guy around my age yelled.

"What the fuck did you just say to me boy?! I am the father here you listen to me!" His father yelled.

"What the fuck ever! Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Gladly you no good piece of shit!" With that the father slammed the door on his way out. The guy turned around and was wearing what appeared to be 3D glasses. Why? I have no fucking clue! He was pretty skinny and tall. He looked towards my direction and I hid. I decided to call it a night and turned off my light and went to bed. Yup. That was enough spying for one night.

* * *

_**Be Gay Nerd with 3D glasses and a lisp.**_

I swear to god I felt someone watching me. I noticed the light in the room next door go off. Hm, that's weird though. That house has been vacant for years. Did someone move in? That was the first thought that came to mind. There were curtains up now. Black ones. I hope whoever it was didn't hear what just happened. God. My father is such a dick. I can't believe him at times. He's been like this ever since I was born I guess. Shortly after my mother gave birth to me she died. Everyday he blames me for her death. I don't get why. It pisses me off! If he would of wrapped it before he tapped it then I guess she wouldn't be dead. I am such a screw up. Sometimes I wish I was never born.

I know. It's a terrible thing to wish for but oh fucking well. God. Not even he can make my life better! No one can. I sigh and turn off my light and lay down to go to sleep. Sadly I can't sleep for shit and end up on my laptop all night talking to a high juggalo friend of mine. His name is Gamzee. A lot of people at my school seem to have weird ass names. But it's kind of normal around here. I eventually ended up falling asleep while talking to Gamzee but oh well! He was talking about how him and his boyfriend Tavros are going to be throwing a party Friday. Which is tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up around 7:30 a.m. which only gave me 10 minutes to get ready. Glad I was home alone. I wouldn't be able to stand the face of my so called "father". Oh well.

I drove for 10 minutes and arrived at school. I wouldn't say it's a pain in my ass. In fact I actually enjoy it. It's the fact of going to it every day annoys the shit out of me.

I sighed and walked into first period class and sat at my desk. I didn't have any friends in this class. None. None at all. I was the only one in the classroom. Or, so I thought. I looked around the room and seen someone in the back corner seat. He looked tired as fuck. His hair was disheveled and he had dark bags under his eyes. He looked kind, hot. He looked like he was writing something. I wanted to say hello but didn't want to bother him. Also, I didn't want him to see the small blush that is most likely on my face from how hot he is. All of a sudden, he looked up. His brown eyes that almost looked red searched me, almost like, he was checking me out. But then his eyes widened like he knew who I was or something. His eyes went back to normal. He had and angry look to him.

"Can you stop fucking looking at me? It's creepy as fuck!" He snapped.

"Oh. Yeah thorry." I looked away.

"Pfft!" I looked back up at him.

"What? What'th tho funny?" I glared at him.

"You have a lisp?" He laughed.

"Yeah, got a fucking problem with it?"

"No. Not at all!" He laughed for a couple more minutes then stopped. "Name's Karkat."

"Karkat? You're a new kid aren't you?"

"Yeah. And your new neighbor."

"Tho. KK ith my new neighbor?" I smiled. "Welcome to my neighbor hood and our thchool."

"Heh thanks. Wait, did you just call me KK?! Don't call me stupid fucking shit like that! The name's Karkat! KarrrrKaaaat."

"Mhmm. Whatever you thay KK." People started walk into class followed by the teacher. And meeting KK I could tell school was about to get slightly less boring.

* * *

So. That was chapter 1. I know. Sollux was OOC and probably Karkat too but HEY! Who gives a fuck? It's a fanfiction. Duhhhh. Well, I'm tired as fuck. Hope you love this fanfiction. ^~^ I know I suck at it but oh well. Oh, and if this is too short I will seriously try my hardest to make the next chapter longer. :) Buh-bye for now! *waves*


End file.
